This invention relates to brake systems, and more particularly, to a hydraulic brake system including a single master cylinder for actuating a pair of brake valves.
In a vehicle including front and rear wheels having respective front and rear brakes associated therewith, it is well understood that it is desirable to provide means whereby, for example, if a break occurs in either the front or rear fluid system, the brakes of the other system can still be applied. Yet it must also be understood that the overall system must be simple in design, utilizing a minimum of components, meanwhile using such components in a highly effective manner.